Love Torture
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: L is working late and Light decides to teach him a lesson. LightxL YAOI! Request fic for LinksWife.


**A/N: So, I think I'm over my sickness. Or the vomiting part at least. I just have phlegm and a sore throat right now so let's all hope that goes away soon! This was a request from LinksWife and I've been thinking about how best to go about this one. I hope she and all of you enjoy the product of my musings.**

* * *

Tap, tap tap.

The tapping of pale fingers against computer keys sounded too loud in the quiet bedroom as he tried, in vain, to fall asleep. The glare of the computer screen reflected off a pale face, eyes focused yet seemingly uninterested.

The tapping was really starting to bug him.

Growling with impatience, Light rolled over and snapped the laptop shut.

Mildly disapproving ebony orbs lifted to meet brown ones. "That was not very nice Light-kun."

"I don't care. It was annoying me and I need sleep."

"You could have simply asked me to stop working."

Light snorted and narrowed his eyes at the older male. "You wouldn't have listened. So I took matters into my own hands."

Silence stretched between them until the college student grinned.

"Maybe I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

A slow blink indicated L's confusion. "And what lesson would that be?"

"That you need to think of others before yourself." The expression on the younger man's face was one that could only be described as the cat who just got his cream. "And I'll make sure you never forget."

Putting the laptop out of the way, in one swift motion, Light had L's long sleeved shirt up and over his head and used it to bind the elder to the bed.

Taken by surprise at this turn of events, the detective gasped and yanked at the cloth that kept him from using his hands. "W-what are you doing Light-kun?"

He didn't reply and instead did the same with blue jeans, yanking them down to bind pale ankles to the bed and pulling loose boxers with them. The result was a completely naked L who was staring at him with a mixture of excitement and arousal. The two weren't strangers when it came to sexual matters, far from that, but this was something new. Neither had experimented with bondage and the situation had an effect on the panda eyed man. He was already hard and hadn't even been touched.

"Quiet. Or will I have to gag you?"

Swallowing, the world's three greatest detectives went silent. For the moment at least.

"Good boy," Light said encouragingly as he smiled down at the now still man. His gaze flitted over each dip and curve of the bare, almost translucent, skin and felt his smile grow at the state of obvious arousal his partner was in. "I see that you have a problem. Would you like me to remedy that?" He crouched over the proud, erect organ while his breath ghosted the tip.

"Yes," L said, nodding and wiggling within his bonds. " Please!"

"Ah, ah. What did I say? You need to learn to be more considerate of others."

Slipping off his own boxers, the popular college student crawled his way up the bound body to sit on an alabaster chest. His own cock bobbed in front of L's open mouth. "Suck me off and I might return the favor."

Gulping, black eyes flicked from the hard flesh in front of him to the steadfast gaze that was aimed at him. This was his punishment. Hesitantly, his pink tongue slipped form between plump lips to lick delicately at the head, encircling and probing the slit. An answering groan caused him to wrap his lips around the tip and suck slowly like he would a lollipop. Gradually, he took more into his mouth and bobbed his head as fingers tightened their grip on the pillow under him. Soon he had to relax his throat to take the Kira suspect completely. His gag reflex reacted when shallow thrusts into his mouth started and he renewed his efforts, sucking, licking, and even scraping his teeth over the head. The thrusting became erratic, a low moan his only warning before something hot slid down his throat and he was forced to swallow it.

"Shit, your mouth is sinful L," Light panted as he pulled back and resume his position between the other's legs. "But you were a good boy so I think I'll reward you." Smirking lightly, he deep throated the stunned elder and started sucking like his cock was an extra thick milkshake.

Choking on a moan, he bucked his hips up into each suck. L bit his lip, little whimpers escaped from the side of his mouth as he tried to hold them in. Rarely did he ever completely let go and scream in appreciation of Light's actions. But the way that mouth was moving on him, engulfing his entire length so easily and eagerly, it wasn't long before his smudged eyes shut and a strangled gasp signaled his release.

The lighter haired male pulled away and licked his lips, knowing it would further undo his partner. "And you taste as sweet as ever," he chuckled. Two fingers slipped between his lips and he lathered them with the mixture or clear and white before placing them at L's entrance. "Only two this time, remember you are being punished."

A single digit slipped inside, wiggling, then started thrusting in and out for a bit until another was added. They didn't bother to strike his prostate leaving the elder writhing and whining for the sensation. All too soon, the fingers were replaced with something much bigger and barely lubed.

Light pressed forward, popping past the ring of muscle with L groaning underneath him. The pace he set was rough right off the bat, no pausing to give the other time to adjust. His pelvis flowing back and forth, only hitting that bundle of nerves a few times, he soon had the bound male rocking and bucking for more all the while knowing that if he begged he would only be denied. Sweat glistened off their bodies, dripping once the college student had had enough of this game and started to brutally pound into L's prostate. A cry wormed its way past his closed lips as his pale back arched off the bed and he came between him, the white ribbons splashing across his chest and chin. Light groaned and pushed once more back into the heated channel and filled him.

L panted heavily and tugged on his binds, wincing as the other withdrew from his body.

"Learned your lesson?"

Nodding his head, black strands waving slightly with the movement, the panda eyed male silently agreed.

"Good." Light swiftly untied him and tossed the clothes on the ground, pulling L up against him as he fell asleep. "Now go to sleep," he grumbled and yawned.

"Yes,Light-kun," the detective answered , grinning all the while.

* * *

**A/N: …. So this took me forever to write. Mainly because I kept getting distracted by life. Don't you hate that? Especially when I'd rather be roleplaying yaoi smut or reading it. XD Anyway, hope you like it LinksWife! And everyone else that reads!**


End file.
